


Natsu Roasting Up a Blazing Fire

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Music, Gen, Natsu Being a Pyromaniac Again, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santa Rhov's yearly Fairy Tail Christmas Parody, spoofing "The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire)".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natsu Roasting Up a Blazing Fire

Natsu roasting up a blazing fire,  
Cold Gray stripping off his clothes,  
Yuletide carols being sung by Gajeel,  
And Lucy dressed in bunny bows.

Everybody knows some sake and some mistletoe  
Help to make Cana grin bright.  
Small Wendy with her eyes all aglow  
Will find it hard to sleep tonight.

They know that Santa's on his way.  
He's loaded lots of magic goodies on his sleigh,  
And even Asuka will have some fun  
To see if reindeer really dodge her mom's gun.

And so, I'm offering this parody  
To kids from thirteen to ninety-two. _(Fairy Tail is PG-13, folks!)_  
Although it's been said many times many ways:  
"Merry Christmas.  
Merry Christmas, Fairy Tail.  
Merry Christmas, to you."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to all the Fairy Tail fans out there, and to Hiro Mashima, wherever you may be.
> 
> I also made a music video with my pitiful voice singing the song karaoke style. - [youtu.be/eeRGtobs7rA](http://youtu.be/eeRGtobs7rA)


End file.
